Folklore of a White Fluffy Creature
|details = Do you know about Browne or Nisse? They're spirits that work for the house they live in and are said to bring happiness. The investigation this time is regarding a creature of that sort which grants the wishes of the owners of the house and is capable of fending off evil. If you're interested, please accept the request. |step1 = /Living Charm/Sagres Mansion/Prince Henrique/ Horseshoes, rosaries... there are many things that are treated as charms against evil. However, it's rare to hear of something that's alive that acts as a charm against evil. There's apparently a folklore told in a land in the far east of such a creature... For the time being, do you mind speaking with the scholar in Lisbon? |step2 = /Gossamer/Lisbon/Scholar/ Indeed, I have heard of something like that too. Something white and fluffy... Have you heard of gossamer? It refers to a ball made from of spider webs which can sometimes be seen flying around... The creature in question is said to have an appearance resembling gossamer or the tail of a rabbit. |step3 = /Growth/Lisbon/Scholar/ If you put it in a box with holes for breathing and feet it face powder, it'll grow. Perhaps it's closer to being a plant as opposed to being an animal. If I recall correctly, its name originates from Sanskrit. Perhaps a scholar in Calicut may know more details about it. |step4 = /Originating from Sanskrit?/Calicut/Scholar/ There are multiple explanations as to the language its name originated from, and the Sanskrit terms 'Kasaya' and 'Vajra' is one of them. But I honestly don't think that the name of a white fluffy creature would originate from them. I mean, their meanings are totally opposite... |step5 = /Dirt-Coloured Hard Object/Calicut/Scholar/ ... 'Kasaya' refers to a reddish brown, dirt-like colour, white 'Vajra' refers to something that is hard and diamond-like... I personally think it would be more reasonable to say that it originates from a dialect from a certain region in Japan. There is someone I know in Edo who originates from that region, so perhaps you should go ask that person? |step6 = /No Clue at All/Edo/Katakura Shigenaga/ I see... You must be referring to 'Kesaran Pasaran.' It's true that there's a story about it back where I'm from. That and I recall that my daughter had once run over to me with a box made of paulownia wood, saying that she was able to capture a few. Its name was, if I recall correctly,... 'nanda ka sappari wakaran'... in Japanese that means 'no clue at all'... |step7 = /Origin/Edo/Katakura Shigenaga/ No, I don't mean that I have no clue at all. I mean that its name originates from a phrase which means 'no clue at all.' Though as this information is from rumours and other small talks, whether or not they are reliable is something that I have 'no clue at all' about. |step8 = /Would You Like One?/Edo/Katakura Shigenaga/ Since you've come all the way from a distant land, you can take one if you like. My daughter has a few of them but she's recently gotten tired with them... It would be bad to just leave them alone; if you wish to observe them, I think somewhere that's quiet in the Outskirts of Edo, perhaps around the Lone Cedar would be good. |step9 = /Outside the Box/Edo North/Gil/ With the help of Katakura Shigenaga, you had gone outside the city to observe the creature. You meet up with Gil and try to let the Kesaran Pasaran out of the box, but...? |stepfinal = A White Fluffy Thing/Edo North/Gil/ After leaving the box, the Kesaran Pasaran began to float upwards. Just when you were trying to see its whereabouts, more fluffy white things followed. Perhaps they came to pick up their friend...? Though you still have no idea regarding its habitat, but let's put together a report for the time being. |discoXP = 630 |cardXP = 315 |reportXP = ??? |reportfame = ??? |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = |notes = |landarea = |seaarea = }}